As shown in FIG. 1, an existing display frame structure comprises a front frame 2 and a rear housing (not shown in FIG. 1). A display module 1 is embedded between the from frame 2 and the rear housing. The front frame 2 and the rear housing are designed separately, and then they are fixed together by way of engagement.
The front frame 2 has an inner edge 21 and an outer edge 22, a side 12 of the embedded display module 1 is located between the inner edge 21 and the outer edge 22. That is to say, there is a distance L between the inner edge 21 and the outer edge 22 of the front fame 2. In consideration of obtaining a high strength for the side 12 of the display module 1, the distance L is designed to be relatively large. As a result, the periphery of the display module 1 is partly covered by the front frame 2, leading to some of the display areas of the periphery of the display module may be useless, thus the active area of the display may be reduced. Also, in this case, the display may have a rather wide frame, which is not of narrow frame design.
As shown in FIG. 2, the side 12 of the display module 1 comprises a front surface 121 parallel to the display surface of the display module 1 and a side surface 122 perpendicular to the display surface of the display module 1. In case of non-narrow frame design, the front surface 121 is required to be designed to have a width corresponding to the distance L. In addition, the fixation strength of the side surface 122 needs to be considered when the display module 1 has a relatively large display area.
However, at present, a narrow frame is gradually becoming a mainstream design. In case the distance L between the inner edge 21 and the outer edge 22 of the front fame 2 is designed to be smaller (i.e., a narrow frame design), the front frame at the periphery of the display module is rather narrow after the front frame and the rear housing is engaged, hence, the whole strength of the assembled display frame structure is weak, and the display frame structure is easy to be deformed.